1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a water-saving type toilet stool including an intermediate reservoir, and more particularly, to a water-saving type toilet stool including an intermediate reservoir whereby water used in the toilet stool may be saved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In daily life, the largest amount of water is used, for example, for toilet stools for treating excrement. In particular, while differing slightly according to the type of toilet stools, it is known that 10 to 15 liters of water is used in a toilet stool which is widely used at home or in industry per each use, and a person may use the toilet once or twice regarding feces, and five to ten times regarding urine.
As described above, use of an excessive amount of water causes unnecessary waste of water. As the toilet stool treats feces and urine separately, a large amount of water is used. Consequently, a toilet stool that uses less water than in the conventional art but is capable of effectively discharging excrement and maintaining cleanliness is required.